narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chakra
thumb|left|300px Chakra ist eine elementare Energie, die nötig ist, um Nin-Jutsu oder Gen-Jutsu anzuwenden. Das Chakra wird aus der Körperenergie und der Geist-Energie geformt. (man nennt diesen Vorgang Das Chakra schmieden) Je nach Jutsu muss man das Verhältnis von Körper- zu Geist-Energie unterschiedlich bemessen. Das Chakra fließt durch die Keirakukei; das sind praktisch "Adern", durch die das Chakra durch den Körper geleitet wird. Auf den Keirakukei gibt es 361 winzige Löcher. Man nennt sie Tenketsu. Durch sie kann man Chakra ausströmen lassen, was z.B. bei Juken oder Kugutsu no Jutsu nötig ist. Im Körpern gibt es acht Stellen, an denen die Tenketsu sehr nahe an die Organe geknüpft ist. Es sind Tore, die - wenn man sie öffnet - den Chakrafluss enorm stärken, aber dabei auch den Körper beschädigen (Knochenbrüche, Muskelrisse). Sie heißen (der Reihe nach): Kaimon (Tor der Öffnung), Kyumon (Tor der Ruhe, im Gehirn), Seimon (Tor des Lebens), Shomon (Tor des Schmerzes), Tomon (Tor der Grenze), Keimon (Tor des Sichtes), Kyomon (Tor des Schockes, auf der Wirbelsäule) und Shimon (Tor des Todes, auf dem Herz). Man nennt sie zusammen Hachimon. Wenn man alle acht Tore geöffnet hat, befindet man sich in einem Zustand, den man Hachimon Tonko nennt. In diesem Zustand ist man unglaublich stark, aber danach wird man unweigerlich sterben. Naturchakra/ Elementarchakra Das Chakra kann außerdem noch in die fünf Elemente (Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Doton, Suiton) unterteilt werden. Normalerweise zeigt jeder Shinobi eine Affinität zu einem dieser Elemente (z.B. Uchiha-Clan zu Katon), es gibt jedoch auch Ausnahmen (z.B. Rock Lee). Anfangs besitzt der Shinobi nur ein Element, jedoch kann er in Besitz von bis zu drei Elementen gelangen. Das normale Chakra thumb|left|normales Chakra Das normale Chakra besitzt jeder Ninja. Im Anime ist es blau dargestellt, im Manga wird jedoch gesagt, dass es gelb sei. Wenn ein Shinobi sein gesamtes Chakra verbraucht kann er keine Nin- oder Genjutsus mehr wirken und ist sehr erschöpft. Man kann sein Chakra trainieren indem man es im Training des öfteren vollständig verbraucht. Dadurch wird es gestärkt und der Chakravorrat vergrößert sich ein wenig. Außerdem gilt: Je besser man sein Chakra unter Kontrolle hat desto weniger verbraucht man beim Wirken von Nin- und Genjutsus. Das Chakra kann auch für andere Dinge ausser Nin- und Genjutsus verwendet werden. Konzentriert man z.B. sein Chakra auf seine Füße kann Bäume bzw. Wände hochlaufen und über Wasser gehen. Desweiteren kann ein Ninja durch dieses Anwenden seine Tritte und Schläge verstärken. Das violette Chakra thumb|left|Violettes Chakra Das Juin-Chakra ist violett und kann in verschiedenen Stufen freigesetzt werden. Man erhält das Mal des Fluches durch einen Biss von Orochimaru. Da man nur eine zehnprozentige Überlebenschance hat, besitzen es nur sehr wenige. Das orange-rote Chakra thumb|left|Rotes [[Kyuubichakra]] Das Kyuubi Chakra ist das Chakra des versiegelten neunschwänzigen Fuchses. Es kann in verschiedenen Formen sichtbar werden: einschwänzige Form, zweischwänzige Form, usw. Es ist so stark, dass es Narutos Wunden binnen weniger Sekunden heilt. Naruto verwendet dieses Chakra zum ersten Mal im Kampf gegen Haku. Das weiße Chakra thumb|left|weißes Chakra Weißes Chakra ist bisher nur von Sakumo Hatakes Waffe, dem Hatake-Familientanto bekannt. In Kakashi Gaiden wird es das erste mal von Kakashi Hatake genutzt. Das pinke Chakra thumb|left|pinkes Chakra Pinkes Chakra besitzen diejenigen, die das Sternentraining aus Hoshigakure beendet haben. Sie können sogar mit diesem Chakra fliegen. Anmerkung: Dieses Chakra kommt nur im Anime vor. Das grüne Chakra thumb|left|Grünes Heilerchakra Das medizinische Chakra hat eine grüne Farbe. Grünes Chakra taucht auf, wenn man Verletzte heilt, weshalb viele Medizin-Ninjas dieses Chakra haben. Je besser der Benutzer des Shousen no Jutsu ist, desto besser kann er schlimmere Verletzungen heilen. Chakra modifizierer Hyourougan Dies ist eine spezielle Pille voll von Proteinen und Stimulanzien, die es erlauben einem Ninja erlauben für drei Tage und drei Nächte zu kämpfen. Die Pille erhöht vorübergehend die Chakra Reserven. Akimichi Hyourougan Pills Der Akimichi Clan entwickelte drei Pillen zu einer Erhöhung ihres Chakra in der Schlacht. Das schlucken jeder Pille bringt den Akimichi-Clan Mitgliedern mehr Chakra. Durch die Aufnahme der dritten und letzten Pille, werden ihre Kalorien in Chakra umgewandelt und macht sie somit 100 mal stärker. Chakra Konsumenten Es giebt einige Jutsus, welche es dem Anwender erlauben das Chakra seiner Feine zu konsumieren und sich somit zu stärken. Ein sehr gutes Beispiel dafür ist Jirobo. Als Naruto, Neiji, Kiba & Akamaru, Shikamaru und Chouji hinter Sasuke und den Sound Five her waren, Kämpfte die Gruppe aus Konoha gegen Jirobo und wurde dabei in einem seiner Kutsus gefangen. Er bildete einen Wall um sie herum und absorbierte ihr Chakra. Jinchuuriki Jinchuuriki sind Menschen in denen ein Dämonen wie der Kyuubi oder Shikaku gefangen wurden. Diese Menschen haben sehr oft ein schwieriges Leben da niemand mit ihnen etwas zu tun haben will und sie einfach als Monster angesehen werden. Benutz ein Jinchuuriki die Kraft seines Bijuus, kann er unermesslich stark werden. Es besteht aber die Gefahr, dass er die Kontrolle über sich selbst verliert und sogar diese Verletzt, welche ihm wichtig sind. Naruto, Gaara und Sora sind die besten bisherig mit Namen bekannten beispiele für Jinchuuriki. weiteres folgt...